Souvenirs de Maraudeurs
by Merope R
Summary: Recueil de one-shots cours sur le passé, le présent et des futurs probables des Maraudeurs. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter... aucun ne sera laissé de côté ;)
1. Le bon vieux temps

  
  
Disclaimer : Les Maraudeurs ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K Rowling, ainsi que tout le maginifique monde magique de Harry Potter...

Salut ! Voici un recueil de one-shots de Maraudeurs que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :) Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu une de mes fics, vous remarquerez que ces one-shots ne ressemblent pas vraiment à ce que j'écris habituellement. La plupart sont descriptifs plutôt que narratifs parce que ce que je voulais, premièrement, c'est faire ressortir les émotions et les états d'âmes des Maraudeurs à différentes étapes de leur vie. J'en écrirai donc sur les 4 Maraudeurs (oui, même Peter !). Certaines seront sur leur passé d'adolescents, d'autres sur leur présent et d'autres encore sur un certain futur que je leur inventerai...

Pour le premier one-shot, c'est le seul (one-shot des Maraudeurs) que j'ai écrit qui est vraiment narratif jusqu'à maintenant. Petite mise en situation: C'est après que Harry soit partit de la cheminée, lorsqu'il a eu une petite conversation avec Sirius et Lupin sur ce qu'il à vu dans le souvenir de Rogue (vous savez, dans le tome 5...) Bonne lecture ! ;)  
------------  
  
Le bon vieux temps

Sirius s'était préparé au pire lorsque Remus était venu le chercher.

"Sirius! Harry est en bas!" lui avait-il dit en entrant en trombe dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

Ils s'étaient alors tous deux précipités en bas, rejoignant la tête de Harry dans la cuisine. Encore une fois, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il ressemblait à son père.

Mais son filleul n'avait rien de bien scandaleux à raconter. Enfin, oui, tout dépendant du sens que l'on en prenait... Bref, il n'était venu que dans l'intention de parler de son père. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, Sirius et Remus échangeaient un regard mêlant différentes expressions. Harry les avait décidément pris par surprise.

- Eh bien... dit Sirius en se relevant.

Il passa brièvement la main dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage.

Remus resta encore un cours moment assis par terre, puis se leva à son tour. Il retourna s'asseoir à la table, là où il s'était trouvé avant que Harry n'apparaisse dans la cheminée, et but une grande gorgée de thé, encore un peu secoué.

- Ce satané Rogue... arrêter l'occlumancie ! s'écria Sirius, indigné et dégoûté.

Il émit un grognement en tapant son poing sur la table. Puis il s'assit en face de son ami dans un soupir.

Le loup-garou, lui, n'avait pas tiqué. Il était plongé dans une sorte de transe, son regard vide fixé sur une tache brunâtre sur la table. Évidemment, il approuvait complètement son ami, mais la visite de Harry l'avait quelque peu replongé dans ses souvenirs, qui ressurgissaient maintenant pêle-mêle dans son esprit.

Sirius se plongea lui aussi dans le silence. Pendant un instant, on n'entendit que le crépitement du feu qui brûlait tranquillement dans le cheminée, bande sonore à leurs pensées...

C'était plutôt étrange que Harry ait débarqué comme ça, venant leur dire à quel point il avait trouvé son père idiot, dans la pensine. Harry ressemblait certainement beaucoup à son père physiquement, mais il avait hérité de Lily bien plus que la simple couleur des yeux...

Lorsque Sirius fit part de cette remarque à Remus, celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, un léger sourire éclairant son visage.

- Décidément... dit-il.

Il remarqua que Sirius affichait une drôle d'expression... comme s'il était un peu déçu ou... choqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus à son ami.

Celui-ci soupira, les yeux fixés sur un point quelconque sur la table.

- Tu t'imagines... Harry a honte de son père.

Il paraissait déconfit.

- Voyons, Sirius... C'était cette stupide journée de BUSE...

- Je sais bien ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être en colère...

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère. Nous n'avions que 15 ans... Je suis sûr que James se trouverait bien stupide aujourd'hui. Nous étions immatures...

Il soupira, puis reprit :

- Harry à eu une vie beaucoup plus difficile que nous à cet âge. Il est normal qu'il soit plus mature que tout autre adolescent de 15 ans.

- Remus... Il a même douté de l'amour de Lily pour James...

Le loup-garou soupira à nouveau, se massant la tempe. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. En fait, il était presque aussi décontenancé que Sirius.

- Écoute Sirius, il suffit que tu comprennes Harry...

- Je le comprend, ne t'en fais pas. Ça m'a seulement... désarçonné...

Remus eut un léger sourire qu'il cacha en penchant légèrement la tête, le menton appuyé sur sa main gauche. S'ensuivit un long silence où aucun des deux amis ne firent un geste. Puis soudain, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Black.

- Tu te souviens la fois où... on a mis des tonnes de grosses araignées dans le dortoir des filles ?

Lupin fût prit par surprise par ce soudain changement d'humeur. C'était incroyable ce qu'un simple moment de silence pouvait changer chez son ami. Son visage s'illumina à son tour à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Et que trop bien! Il s'était embarqué avec eux malgré lui, après maintes incitations... Et ils avaient tous écopé d'une retenue.

- Et quand... continua Sirius, soudainement partit se balader dans ses souvenirs, son sourire s'agrandissant de plus en plus... Quand on a versé de la potion de Furoncles dans le jus de citrouilles des Serpentard ?

Il éclata de son grand rire typique, semblable à un aboiement. Le loup-garou l'imita aussitôt.

- Oui, dit-il entre deux fous rires. On a failli y passer cette fois là...

- Je... poursuivit Sirius en riant de plus belle. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir leurs belles petites binettes couvertes de furoncles !

- Tu te souviens de la tête de Will ?

Sirius pencha la tête en arrière, riant plus fort que jamais depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Oh oui ! Ça alors...

Il fut silencieux quelques secondes, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu as raison, Mumus... Nous étions vraiment de petits garnements immatures !

Tous deux pouffèrent de rire, comme ils l'auraient fait des années plus tôt.

Ils passèrent encore un moment à évoquer d'autres souvenirs, riant de plus belle à chaque fois, comme deux jeunes adolescents. Mais leur hilarité baissa graduellement, se changeant alors en nostalgie.

- Et les nuits blanches à explorer chaque recoin de Poudlard... la confection de la carte du Maraudeur... disait Remus.

- Ça fait du bien de penser que c'est Harry qui l'a présentement.

Remus sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- C'était le bon vieux temps... dit Sirius d'une voix imprégnée de tristesse.

----------------  
  
Voilà pour le premier one-shot ! Désolée pour la fin un peu raide... j'avais pas envie de me casser la tête... (bah vi je suis une grande paresseuse --) J'en ai trois autres d'écrit présentement, donc je devrais les poster bientôt ! (j'aime mieux ne pas poster tout à la fois... ;)) N'oubliez pas de m'écrire une review ;) J'adore les reviews :D Weehee !

Un gros merci à Jacinthe pour son beta-reading ! Allez lire sa fic ! (son username est Opale Eye) :D


	2. Seul

Voilà, ce matin j'ai eu envie de poster un de mes autres one-shots... Celui ci est sur Lupin... (au fait merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le premier one-shot !!)

Seul

Seul. J'étais seul à nouveau. Mais aucun doute cette fois. J'étais bien seul.

James nous avait quitté il y a des années de cela... son heure était venue, et il était parti.

La première fois, j'avais cru comme les autres que c'était Sirius. Que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il avait fait disparaître James et Lily, puis Peter... J'avais cru que s'il en avait eu la chance, sûrement m'aurait-il trahi moi aussi. Peut-être m'aurait-il envoyé derrière le voile avec eux...

Et à peine deux ans après que j'apprenne la vérité, c'est maintenant lui qui reposait derrière le voile. Ce voile noir, déchiré... ce voile maudit, suspendu à cet arche. Le passage vers la mort. Je l'ai vu disparaître. Je l'ai vu s'immobiliser, puis tomber, comme au ralenti... penchant en arrière... Penchant vers la mort.

Et maintenant, j'étais de nouveau seul. James et Sirius se trouvaient derrière le voile à présent. Et Peter... Peter...

Peter s'était voilé lui-même, en quelque sorte.

Je suis seul à présent. Le dernier Maraudeur. Et je ferai tout pour vanger mes anciens amis. Tout, jusqu'à ma mort. Jusqu'à voir l'arche devant moi. Jamais je ne baisserai les yeux...

Même si je devrai le faire seul.

Seul...

* * *

Mouais bon, c'est court, mais c'est déjà ça ;) N'oubliez pas de reviewer :)  
  
(merci à Opale Eye pour son beta-reading :)) 


	3. Prisonnier

Bonjour!

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle nouvelle (hum...) si onpeut appeller cela ainsi. A dire vrai, j'ai écrit celle-ci la même nuit que les deux précédents, dans mon élan de gratitude envers nos amis les Maraudeurs qui ont eu ou auront sûrement chacun une fin tragique... Néanmoins, trouvant ce texte unpeu moche, je me disais que je l'améliorerais... mais à vrai dire je ne crois pas que je prendrai un jour le temps de le faire. Donc le voici. Je crois que vous découvrirez vous même de quel maraudeur il s'agit.

Prisonnier 

Là-bas, tout était froid, sal. C'était un lieu effroyable, l'enfer sur terre. Parfois on entendait les cris lointains des autres prisonniers, agonisant d'une infâme douleur intérieure. Des cris de peur, de désespoir. Parfois je me disais que je pouvais aussi bien m'abandonner moi aussi à cette douleur. En finir au plus vite, laisser mes souvenirs les plus affreux l'emporter… Me rouler par terre dans la poussière et la crasse, hurlant, priant qu'on vienne m'aider, me délivrer. C'était après tout le sort que je méritais. Sûrement pas autant que ces débris de Mangemorts, mais tout de même… C'était en partie ma faute si James et Lily étaient morts. Si seulement je n'avais pas proposé de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret à ma place…

Mes yeux de chien fixaient sans la voir l'assiette posée un peu plus loin. J'avais depuis longtemps perdu l'envie de manger. Le goût d'un fruit ou du pain ne me disait plus rien. Tout goûtait le caoutchouc. Je me contentais des rats. Voilà un repas digne de Sirius Black…

Je clignai rapidement des yeux en émettant un grognement. Je devenais fou. Cela faisait trop longtemps que j'étais ici à songer… Beaucoup trop longtemps à ruminer les même pensés. D'abord, j'avais pesté contre Peter… et maintenant je ne cessais de penser qu'après tout, tout cela ne pouvait être que de ma faute. Je n'avais même pas besoin de ces saletés de Détraqueurs pour me pourrir la vie et les pensés,… je m'en chargeais moi-même… J'étais prisonnier de ma propre tête. De ma honte, de la hantise de mes erreurs. Prisonnier de moi-même et de mes propres pensés.

Mais au fond de moi, je savais bien que je n'aurais pu le deviner… Je savais que c'était le rat qui était à blâmer… Je le haïssais… Oh, que je le haïssais…

Un rat entra soudain dans la cellule, se frayant un chemin entre les barreaux. Voilà mon dîner qui venait d'arriver… et je me ferais une joie de bien le faire souffrir avant de le dévorer… Comment m'y prendrai-je, cette fois ? Décapitation ? Voilà qui semblait intéressant…

* * *

Des reviews seraient appréciées, même si ce n'en sont pas de constructives. De toute façon je suis déjà au courant des défauts de ce texte ;p

Le prochain sera peut-être pour bientôt. Il est déjà écrit. Celui-ci sera sur James :) (plutôt court par contre).

Merci de prendre le temps de me lire. 


	4. Derrière le voile

_Voici le dernier de ma série de quatre.  
J'en écrirai sûrement d'autres, si vous avez des idées courtes à écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'en ai déjà quelques unes en tête. J'essaierai de faire le prochain sur Peter.  
J'ai écrit ce texte en pensant à James, mais rien ne vous empêche de changer..._

Derrière le voile

La mort. Qu'est-ce que c'est, la mort ?

La mort, c'est le voile. L'arche. La mort, c'est le vide, le froid, la stagnation. Le sommeil éternel. La mort, c'est gésir dans le noir, dans un endroit qui existe sans exister. Où il ne règne ni lumière, ni gravité, ni mouvement. Ni vie. Aucune odeur, aucun son.

Je suis là, derrière le voile. Je ne flotte pas, ne suis ni même suspendu… Je suis seulement là, avec les autres. Je les sens. Ils sont là, même si je ne les vois pas. Ils me tiennent compagnie. Et tous ensemble, nous rêvons de la vie… murmurant dans notre sommeil. Sans nous entendre nous même, ni les autres. Mais les vivants nous entendent… Ceux qui daignent écouter nos mots d'amours. Nous murmurons à ceux que l'on a aimé, que nous aimons toujours et que nous aimerons encore et encore…

Nous leur disons que même le vide ne nous a pas séparé. Car nous nous portons dans nos cœurs, nous vivons à travers vous…

Écoutez bien…

Nous vous murmurons…


End file.
